


Heart of Starlight

by Verai



Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [38]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Light Angst, Mythology-Inspired, Sensuality, Size Kink, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: Arthur, on a solo hike through the forest, finds a place to camp. In his dreams, he is visited by a woman who doesn’t leave his thoughts during the day, so he draws her, believing that they will never meet in the flesh. Little does he know that the calls of his heart are being heard.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268522
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	Heart of Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pokey_jr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokey_jr/gifts).



> This story was written specifically vague, so it could take place at any time in the timeline. There is no reader this time, just a nameless woman, for reasons you’ll see if you choose to continue reading. This is one of the gift fics for the millennium giveaway; thanks pokey_jr for your amazing request!  
> Original Request:  
> Verai, congratulations on this awesome milestone and thank you for all your wonderful contributions to the red dead fandom. Here’s my request for the giveaway: Arthur is feeling lonely and horny so he sketches a woman in his journal; by some magic, the woman comes to life from the page. Think like a Pygmalion situation. sensual, longing sex with emphasis on size kink (I know you’ve written that before but I just like it). the rest of the details up to you. -outtricking/pokey_jr

"Where the hell is Arthur?" 

"Scopin' out some work down up north."

"Oh." A thoughtful pause. Then, "How long did he say he'd be gone?" 

"A week at most."

"Alright. But if he ain't back by then–" 

“Relax Dutch, he'll come back. He always does."

***

Arthur took a deep breath and let it out slowly, the stress leaking from his bones as he did so. He had told Hosea he was going to check up north for any work, and that he'd be back in a week.

But really, all he wanted was some time alone with his thoughts, to do a bit of journaling, to enjoy the wonders of nature. Even though he loved the gang, sometimes even he felt a little stifled and felt the call of the wild, the need to be out in the wilderness, alone.

Well, maybe not fully alone. He longed for a connection, something real, something unspoken. Part of him always felt lonely, even if he was surrounded by everyone at camp. Even with Mary, he had never quite felt _together_ with her. There was always a distance.

Being out in nature was the closest he had been to finding that connection, amongst the trees and creatures. It was almost magical the way his worries were lifted and his stress went away when he was camping on the edge of a forest overlooking a river, nothing but him and the world.

Today, he rode north, finding a new trail that beckoned him. It looked like a trail that had not seen the footsteps of man in a long time. He wondered who had been the last person to walk this path as he followed, making a mental map of where he was going so he could find his way back. Deeper into the forest he rode until he came across a clearing, a meadow filled with lavender flowers and a small creek that flowed through it. Beyond, he could see that the forest grew thicker, hiding any paths to the hills that he could see just over the tops of the trees.

As soon as his horse got to the edge of the clearing, she stopped.

“C”mon girl. What’s the matter?”

She huffed and would not budge. Arthur dismounted and grabbed the lead, walking towards the clearing.

Digging in her hooves, she pulled and pulled until she broke free of Arthur’s grasp and cantered over to the safety of the forest trail they had just come from. She turned, looking at Arthur with what he interpreted as annoyance before she started to graze.

“Fine, stay there. I’ll be back,” he grumbled, taking his bedroll and carrying it with him as he began walking further into the clearing. He looked around, wondering what could have spooked his horse so much. Not finding any snakes or other predators, he kept walking through the clearing, until he reached the edge of the other forest.

A strange tingling sensation went up his back, making the hairs on his arms stand on end, as if he had just been shocked by some electricity. He looked around again, wondering if he had imagined the feeling.

Hiking farther and farther through the forest, he followed the creek for a couple of hours until it led him to a small cave where the creek seemed to be coming from.

“Well now, what’s this?” he mumbled to himself. Ducking down, he entered the cave, peering towards the sliver of light in the distance. He thought that perhaps it was a tunnel rather than a cave, so he pushed forward, watching his footing on the slippery rocks, following the creek as it flowed towards the light.

When he reached the opening, he carefully stepped out into the light and blinked. The vision before him was breathtaking, something out of a fairy tale.

A rippling pond, with some deer grazing and drinking peacefully, filled about half of the clearing. The other half of the clearing was a grassy meadow, with all kinds of wildflowers, bursting with color, and surrounding the area were tall cliffs, as if this little circle of nature was protected by the mountains themselves. He slowly walked towards the opening in the cliffs on the other side of the pond to find that the water became a creek once more and flowed downwards over the hillside and out of sight. He could hear the rush of water, though he could not see, and surmised that the creek became rapids further downstream.

Coming back around, he found a dry, flat patch of grass and lay his bedroll below a large tree. Underneath the shade, he lay down and stared up at the azure sky, framed by the trees and the cliffs, and dozed.

***

Arthur spent two days in his little hidden oasis, leaving the clearing to hunt a rabbit or two and find firewood. He couldn’t bring himself to kill the deer within the clearing, who were so docile that they didn’t run when they saw him; they only looked at him curiously before continuing to drink.

He had filled his sketchbook with the sights around him, drawing a map so he could find this place again. All of the plants grew with such untouched beauty that he felt the strong urge to draw every leaf, every flower, every curved branch, even though part of him knew his flimsy sketches couldn’t give them justice.

It was on the third day that he began to draw a woman. He had dreamed of her for the past two nights since he had come to the clearing. Always the dream would begin with her, kneeling in the grass, petting a nearby deer. He saw her stand, giving him a coy smile before coming to him to partake in carnal pleasures. Small in stature but confident in the way she carried herself, she was like mead wine, sweet with a mature flavor. She was always nude in his dreams, her natural beauty breathtaking, her face without artificial powders, her scent like wildflowers and meadows, and her taste, oh, her taste was heavenly, like honey and mint.

Both mornings, he had woken up, hard as a rock, reaching his hand towards the sky, begging wordlessly for her to return to him, wishing for nothing more than to bury himself inside of her and lose himself in her sweet embrace. He burned the memory of his dreams into his heart, torturing himself by recollecting the feel of her small body cradled in his arms, the softness of her full bosom in his hands, her ample hips riding him over and over until she would scream to the stars.

Most of the third day was spent drawing his mysterious dream woman, closing his eyes to remember her curves, to re-imagine her soft and gentle smile, to gaze in his mind’s eye at her seductive lips and the playful look in her eyes.

As the sun rolled across the sky, the hours fell away as Arthur sketched and sketched and _sketched_. Something had possessed him and it would not let go until finally, as the sun began to disappear beyond the cliffs, the two-page spread of his dream woman appeared to be completed.

Arthur held his journal away from him with both hands, tilting his head to examine his work. 

“Damn, best drawin’ I ever done, and it’s of someone who don’t even exist,” he mumbled ruefully. Setting his journal down, he foraged for some berries around the clearing and left to hunt for dinner.

***

He came back as twilight spread across the sky, a rabbit slung over his shoulder. Humming happily, he entered the clearing and made his way to his little makeshift camp, holding out his lantern. He’d have to start his campfire and-

He spotted movement on his bedroll. Holding out his lantern, he stared at the figure for a few moments. Then he dropped his rabbit in shock as soon as he recognized what lay there.

Or rather, _who_.

The woman of his dreams.

Naked.

“I don’t believe it…” he mumbled.

She turned to him then and blinked slowly like a cat. “Hello,” she said, her voice like silk sheets to his ears. “I heard you call for me.”

Arthur slowly picked up his rabbit, his eyes never leaving hers, until he got closer. After a few tense moments, he looked away. She watched him as he placed the rabbit next to the remnants of his campfire, watched him throw a couple extra pieces of firewood onto the small pit and strike some flint to start the fire.

“So, uh, you’re here,” was all he could manage to say while he dropped his gun belt and satchel next to his bedroll and sat down next to her, stoking the fire to life.

She nodded, tittering softly at his awkwardness. “Yes.”

Arthur glanced away, unsure of what to say or do. "You, uh, hungry?" he asked, looking back at her. 

The woman got up to her knees and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her bosom against his back. He stiffened, wanting her touch, but afraid that she would disappear the moment he reached for her. 

Taking his hands, the woman tangled her fingers with his. "You called for me. So I am here. Is this not what you want?" 

He immediately turned to look her in the eyes. In the dim glow of the campfire, she looked like a spring goddess, come down to dance with mere mortals like himself. As his gaze roved around her face, still unable to believe that she could be here, her lips curved in an amused yet gentle smile. 

Seeing that ethereal look on her face, Arthur was unable to stop himself. He leaned in slowly, afraid that she would flinch. When she leaned closer, her eyes fluttering shut, he steadied his heart and pressed his lips against hers. 

They were as soft as he imagined, pliable under his rough touch. When her mouth opened slightly, her tongue flicked out to taste him. Suddenly he was gone, lost to her forever as she pressed him down onto the bedroll, their lips never breaking contact. Arthur let out a soft moan of pleasure when she straddled him, his hips jerking upwards, craving her. His arms slid around her back and held her close, his hands stroking her skin as she melted into him.

When she finally broke the kiss and lifted herself upwards, he let his hands wander down her body, along the curve of her waist, hips, her lovely thighs. 

"What's yer name?" he whispered. 

"Whatever you want to call me," she replied. 

Arthur drew a blank. Then, "Well, how 'bout I just call ya Angel fer now. Since you look like you fell from Heaven."

She laughed again, a merry sound that made his heart soar. "That'll do." She caressed his face. “And what should I call you?”

“Arthur.”

“Arthur,” she repeated, rolling the second R around her tongue.

Hearing his name spoken with such a sensual tone, Arthur sat up and kissed her again. She reached for his shirt buttons, removing them one by one, taking a moment between each one to touch the newly revealed skin. Every scar she saw, she would caress with care, as if she loved every part of him, good and bad. As she slid his shirt off, he untied his neckerchief and tossed it to the side, reaching down to his pants.

“Allow me,” she said softly, pressing him down once more. He complied, resting on his elbows and watching in wonder as she undid the buttons of his fly, only to rub her hand over the fabric, teasing him. “So hard, I wonder what it’ll feel like for real…”

Arthur could hardly speak as she tugged open his fly and reached for his manhood. Wrapping her hand around his thick shaft, she slowly stroked him, her eyes trained on his aching hardness, fascinated by the shape.

“Darlin’,” he breathed, reaching down to caress her face. “Yer touch is like magic.”

She smiled at him. “I wonder what you’ll say about what I do next.”

“Whaddya mean-”

Arthur’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when she engulfed the head of his cock with her mouth. The wet heat combined with the gentle lapping of her tongue, along with her hand stroking him up and down, nearly made him lose it there and then. 

“S-sweet lord,” he mumbled.

She did one last, slow suck on his cock, making a pop sound as it left her mouth. “I prefer sweet lady, if you don’t mind,” she replied with a little bit of sass.

“Of course. Sweet lady,” he said, his voice deepening as he sat up. “My turn to taste you.”

“Alright, but first…” she trailed off as she reached for the waistline of his pants. Arthur got the hint, removing the rest of his clothes until he was just as nude as she was. Laying her down on his bedroll, watching her spread her legs eagerly for him, his heart pounded with unadulterated craving. But first, he wanted to please her, to make her scream his name, just as he did in his dreams.

He lay on his stomach and lay a kiss on the inside of her thigh.

She giggled. “That tickles.”

Smiling, he rubbed his cheeks against her sensitive skin some more, eliciting more laughter from her. It was like bells chiming happily, a joyous sound. He kissed his way closer and closer to her core. She was unafraid, letting him take a good long look at her. “Like a flower,” he murmured, opening her petals with two fingers before dipping his head down to lap up her nectar. His tongue delved into her heat, as deep as he could. His pride swelled as he heard her whimpers of pleasure. 

“So good, Arthur,” she moaned. Sitting up, she ran her hands through his hair, her fingers massaging his scalp.

Arthur leaned into her touch for a moment, forgetting everything else as she worked her magic, making him feel such pure pleasure that he ceased his movements. When she gently pressed his head back to her wet center, he wrapped his lips around her bud, making her cry out in surprise.

“Ahh, ahhhhh!” she screamed as he greedily sucked on her clit, using his tongue to stroke it over and over, making her squeeze her thighs around his head. Gently, he pressed one of her legs back and dipped a finger inside of her. He felt her muscles clamp down on his finger as he moved it in and out, slowly stretching her. The thought of her tight channel around his cock made him light headed, but he wanted to make sure she came first before he took her.

“C’mon Angel,” he crooned, fingering her while he sat up, resting the palm of his hand over her mons, his thumb playing with her clit. Slipping another finger inside of her, he watched with rapt attention as she writhed, reaching for his arms and digging her fingers into his flesh.

Arthur would always remember the moment she came apart in his hands, her eyes widening and staring at him, her cries of his name so sweet and desperate sounding, as if he was all she ever needed in the world. He watched as the last waves of pleasure ebbed away, leaving her breathless on his bedroll, a satisfied smile on her face.

She held out her arms to him. “Take me, Arthur.”

“Sweet Angel,” he murmured as he took his place on top of her, taking his cock in one hand and gently pressing against her intimately. She was wet, making it easy for him to slip in, but still tight. He began pushing inside of her, loving the feel of her warmth surrounding him.

“Oh, slowly, please,” she begged.

“Of course, anythin’,” he whispered apologetically, slowing down, letting her body adjust to his intrusion. Watching her writhe under him as he claimed her body, Arthur let himself focus solely on everything about her. He saw her eyes squeezing shut whenever he pushed a little deeper, then springing back open to watch him. Her gaze was so full of trust that it hurt. He watched for her body tensing and relaxing, knowing when he could move inside a little more.

Time slowed as his entire being honed in on her pleasure alone; inch by inch, he pushed deeper and deeper, until his hips finally came flush with her hers.

“You’re all mine,” she sighed happily.

“All yours,” Arthur repeated in an amazed tone. The physical connection with her was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Sure, he’d fucked a few women before, but this, _she_ was a whole new state of existence. He almost didn’t move, not wanting this moment to end.

But then she smiled and wiggled her hips, wrapping her arms around his waist and grabbed his ass. 

“Take me,” she begged.

Arthur felt as if a rope had snapped in his brain, unleashing the primal beast inside of him. He lifted his hips and fell into her, unable to slow down as she praised him for his strength, for his size, for how amazing he was at making her feel good. Her words soon became noises of pure pleasure, her hands grabbing every part of him that she could reach, nails scratching his back and his arms. The sweet sting of her scratches made him take her harder & faster, made him hold off his own release until she threw her head back and screamed out his name over and over, a mantra to the starry sky. 

He was enthralled by her climax; with every breath she took, her bosom gently moved against his chest and her lips trembled while her eyes gazed at him with an emotion too strong for him to name. His darling angel clung to him like he was the only solid thing in the world, making him feel like he was truly worth something. 

With her legs locking around him, she ran her hands through his hair and pulled him closer to her as her release faded.

“Come with me,” she murmured.

“My angel,” Arthur whispered reverently as he came, his vision going white for a split second before the peak of his pleasure began to subside, leaving him drained, sedated, and incredibly, ineffably happy for the first time in a long time. He let out a deep moan as he emptied himself inside of her, his hips pressing her into the ground as he thrust as deep as he could.

He rolled over, taking her with him, draping her small body over his as he caught his breath. She lay on his chest, her head resting under his chin as she traced unknown patterns on his arms. They were quiet for a time with just the sounds of their breathing and the soft sounds of the water nearby. 

Finally, Arthur broke the still of the night. 

"That was wonderful."

She raised herself up, resting her forearms on his chest. " _You're_ wonderful, Arthur."

He blushed. "I'm not–"

"Shush. Accept my compliment. Or are you saying I am a liar?" 

"No, no, yer not a liar. I just don't think–*

"So don't think." She kissed him, long and loving, taking his breath straight out of his lungs. "Just be."

Arthur, dazed by her magnificent kiss, could only nod and let her comment stand. He watched her roll off his chest and snuggle into his side. Wrapping an arm protectively around her, his eyes slid shut and he fell into a peaceful sleep. 

***

Arthur woke up with the sun, his stomach rumbling. Blinking awake, he tried to move but realized there was a weight on him. 

She wasn't a dream. 

He stared at her, memorizing her features. Then he slowly slipped his arm out from around her and reached for his journal. Flipping through it to find an open page, he realized that his previous sketch was gone. Bemused, he blinked at the blank pages, wondering if he was going crazy. 

"You're not crazy," she said, her voice rough with sleep as she slowly sat up. 

"I'm not?" Arthur asked, looking back at her. His breath was taken away by her once more, and he set the journal down to pull her into his arms. "Why do ya say that?" 

"I am your drawing."

He blinked. 

"Or rather, I took physical form through your drawing."

"Oh." Arthur shrugged. "Alright then." He felt it was better to just accept the unknown than to think too hard about it. He'd drive himself crazy wondering about the how of it all. All he knew was that right here, right now, he wanted her again. As she wriggled in his lap, he grew hard.

Smiling knowingly at him, she leaned forward to kiss him. 

***

Two days passed in unbridled bliss. Arthur would only leave long enough to hunt for a rabbit or two, then come back and make love to his lady over and over again, stopping to make food, just to fuel them for more lovemaking. Arthur could not believe how energetic he was, how she made him feel like the rest of the world could just fall away and he could forget it all. 

But as dawn began to light up the sky on the third day, he looked at the entry to the tunnel and sighed heavily. 

"What's wrong?" 

He turned back to his angel, still nude as the day as she appeared. He held out his arms and she easily came to him, holding him tight. He hugged her, already feeling lonely at the thought of not having her with him. He let out a pained sigh. "I have to go," he said sadly. 

She looked up at him. "I understand. I won't be able to go with you. Not in this form, anyway." 

He nodded. "Had a feelin' that might be the case." He caressed her cheek oh so gently. "What would happen if you left?" 

She smiled sadly at him. "I'd become just a drawing again."

Arthur shut his eyes against the tide of loss he felt about to overwhelm his heart. 

"I'll be with you, in here," she said, patting his chest. "And as long as you hold onto me in your heart, I'll always exist."

Arthur looked at her, his heart feeling heavy as she just smiled at him. He took her face between his hands and held her, his thumbs tracing the curvature of her cheeks. Leaning in, he kissed her desperately, willing time to stop so he could stay with her forever. 

But time passed, and he finally pulled away. 

"Guess, uh... guess I'd better go pack."

Quietly she helped him put all his things away. 

"I'll go with you as far as I can go," she said. 

Nodding, he took her hand and they walked out of the cave and followed the creek back to the edge of the forest clearing where his horse was still grazing across the way, still unwilling to cross over. Turning to his angel, Arthur pulled her in for a hug. 

"I'll miss you."

"I'll be waiting for you."

With those cryptic words, she smiled. Their hands still entangled as Arthur took one step back, then another, until just their fingertips were touching. 

"I–" 

"Go, Arthur. Your family waits."

Arthur swallowed his words and nodded. Turning around, he slowly walked towards the clearing. As he crossed the line of the forest, he felt that same tingling feeling along his spine and turned back around. 

She was gone. 

Not only that, the forest looked different, the colors muted, the sounds muddled. The sky, which had been a clear azure before, was now a stormy grey, and there seemed to be the smell of rain on the wind. 

Letting out a sigh, Arthur turned and kept walking until he reached his horse.

"There ya are, girl," he murmured to his horse. "Let's go back home."

As he made his way back to camp, he was glad for the rain. Gave him an excuse for his face to be wet. 

***

"Did you find anything?" 

"Nothin' much, just one poor fellow I robbed on the way back."

Dutch shook his head as he walked away. "Well, maybe next time you'll find something better."

Hosea stayed and eyed Arthur, taking a moment to observe his demeanor. "You find something special?" 

Arthur gave him a wry grin. "Could never hide nothin' from you."

Hosea patted his shoulder. "Whoever it was, keep her in your heart," he said as he, too, walked away. 

"Always," Arthur murmured when he was alone. He looked up, saw the river of stars that flowed across the night sky and imagined his angel's sweet face, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey pokey_jr, hope this covered your request! I pulled from Greek myth, fae legend, and also Stardust, one of my favorite books.


End file.
